Meet John's Baby Sister
by LoyalCenaGirl
Summary: A parody of the Blue's Clues episode, "Meet Blue's Baby Brother." John Cena & the other WWE Superstars are having a family party at Madison Square Garden & someone special in John's family is coming. It's his baby sister! But he doesn't know who she is, so John & Zack Ryder go to Des Moines to find her & play a special game of "Champ Clues" to figure out who she is. Read & Review!
1. The Family Party

**Meet John's Baby Sister**

We see some balloons floating. They each have one word forming 'Meet John's Baby Sister.'

We then see John Cena calling out from Madison Square Garden. "Hi, it's me, John. Come on in." He disappears as we close in on the Garden. The doors open and we see John again. "Hi, you. It's me, John. It's so good to see you, and you are just in time for our family party!" John says as he walks to a table where we see other WWE Superstars gathered around a decorated table. They cheer as confetti falls. "It's a party for the superstars and their families. Hey, who's in your family?" John asks the WWE Universe.

"Yeah? Ooh, sounds like you have a nice family." John said. Then the doorbell rings. "Hello?" A voice calls out. John's friend Zack Ryder introduces who's at the door. "Hey, everyone, it's Randy Orton, Samantha and Alanna!" Zack said. Everyone cheers as the Ortons come to the table. "A pleasure to be here, really." Randy says. John then notices someone else. "Oh, and here's Sheamus and Grandma Sheamus." John said. The Celtic Warrior had arrived with his grandmother.

"Hello, my dears. Now I have brought my delicious Irish potato pie." Grandma Sheamus says putting a pie on the table. "Yum, yummy." Sheamus said. "Now, careful, it's very hot." Grandma Sheamus said. "Okay, Grandma." Sheamus says as we hear the doorbell again. "Oh, and here's Triple H, his wife Stephanie, and their daughters, Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn." Everyone is happy that they showed up. It looks like everyone's here but CM Punk notices a vacant spot.

"But wait! There's still one empty chair!" Punk said. "Somebody's family's not here yet." said Sheamus. "That chair is being saved for someone really special in John's family." Zack said. "Wanna know who?" John asked. "Do you really wanna know?" He asked leaning over the table. "It's my BABY SISTER!" John said holding up a drawing of him and his sister. "Look, John's baby sister is here!" John said. Everyone reacted with awe.

"See? I have a baby sister." John said. "Isn't that great news?" Zack asked. Everyone agreed that it was wonderful news. "But, where is-a she?" Santino asked. "We'll show you. Come on." John said as he and Zack got up from the table. They went over to a map on the wall. "My baby sister's in Des Moines. Will you come with us to get her and bring her home?" John asked. "You will?" John asked. "Great, let's go get John's sister and bring her to the party. _**John skidoo, we can too" **_Zack said as he and John warped into the map.

**Everyone mentioned in this story belongs to WWE and not me. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Search Begins

John and Zack arrive in Des Moines and they see a lot of fans. Zack begins to sing.

_**Zack: Look at all these fans,**_

_**This must be Des Moines.**_

_**Citizens: Da-da-da-da-da.**_

_**But with all these fans,**_

_**Don't know how we are going**_

_**Citizens:Da-da-da-da-da.**_

_**Zack: To get through this twister,**_

_**And find John's baby sister.**_

_**Come on over.**_

_**Welcome to Des Moines.**_

_**Citizens:Da-da-da-Des Moines.**_

_**Adventureland, Science Center,**_

_**Blank Park Zoo, all in Des Moines**_

_**Citizens: Da-da-da-Des Moines.**_

_**John: Is it fan A, or fan Z?**_

_**Is it fan 1, or fan 23?**_

_**Zack: How will we ever find John's sister?**_

They start looking and see a girl playing baseball. "I got it! I got it! Yeah!" She said. "Excuse me, are you John's sister?" Zack asked the woman. "Hmm, I could be." She said. "Oh, hmm, well, thank you." John said. Then they saw a woman painting a picture. Oh, what about you? Are you John's baby sister?" Zack asked her. "Oh, maybe, it's possible." She said. "Whoa." John said. "Huh." Zack said. Then they stop at the parking lot of the Merle Hay mall. "Excuse me, does anyone know who my baby sister is?" John asked everybody.

Everyone says they haven't seen her or ever even heard of her. They all leave. "Oh, but...how will I find my baby sister?" John wondered. Then a gold WWE symbol appears in front of John and Zack. "Oh, wow. Look at this. It's a gold WWE symbol." John said. "A gold WWE symbol. So that means, to find your baby sister, we have to play a special game. We can call it-" Zack said. "Champ Clues!" John and Zack said in unison.

_**Zack: So to play Champ Clues,**_

_**We got to find three-**_

_**Citizens: Symbols!**_

_**John: Gold symbols. 1, 2, 3.**_

_**Zack: Yeah, and those are our-**_

_**Citizens: Clues!**_

_**John: Champ Clues!**_

_**Citizens: Champ Clues!**_

_**Zack: And then we put them**_

_**in my...special brotebook.**_

_**All: 'Cause they're Champ Clues,**_

_**Champ Clues.**_

_**Zack: Then what do we do?**_

_**Go to the arena and-**_

"Hey, where's the arena?" Zack asked. Then he and John spot Des Moines' arena in the distance. "Wow. The Wells Fargo Arena." John said. "That's the coolest place I've ever seen." said Zack.

_**Zack: Go to the Wells Fargo Arena**_

_**and think, think, think.**_

_**John: 'Cause when we use our minds,**_

_**and take a step at a time.**_

_**Zack: We can do anything**_

_**All: That we want to do.**_

The song ends as all the people leave. "Will you help us find the Champ Clues to figure out who my sister is? You will? Great!" John said. "So, where do we look for Champ Clues?" Zack asked. They both wondered as they heard a horn honk. They saw a bus arrive. "Take the Des Moines Express buses to look for clues." A woman said. "They'll take you all over Des Moines." A second woman said as they left. "Oh, thanks, ladies!" John said.

Then John and Zack spot another fan behind a bench. "Oh, look, another fan." John said. "Oh, yeah, that little young fan." Zack said. They go over to where she is. "Hi, kiddo." John said. But the young fan ducked behind the bench. Oh, uh, wait. You don't have to hide from us." Zack said. She just poked her head up from behind the bench. "How's the girl feeling? Shy? And maybe a little scared, too." John said.

"I bet we can help her feel less shy. Let's tell her our names. My name is Zack." Zack said as the girl started to come out from behind the bench. "And my name is John." John said as the lady was now just sitting on the bench. "Now tell her your name." Zack says to the WWE Universe. We get a closer look at the girl. She has dark blond hair, hazel eyes, and right above her left armpit is a strange birthmark that looks like a round strawberry. "Uh, hi, my name is Dizzy." She said softly.

"Ooh, Dizzy." John said. "I think it worked. She's not feeling so shy anymore." Zack said. "So, what are you doing, Dizzy?" John asked. "I'm going to get my gear." Dizzy said. "Oh, boy. I'm so late. I'm so late for the bus." said a woman in WWE merchandise. "You see, all the other fans have gear, but I don't have anything yet. That's why I'm going on an adventure to try to find some." Dizzy said. "Hey, we're going on an adventure, to find some Champ Clues." Zack said.

"Yeah. Maybe if you come with us, we can help you find some gear." John said. "Really? Really, really?" Dizzy asked. "Will you help Dizzy get her gear?" John asked. "You will? YAY! Let's go!" Dizzy said as she headed for the bus. "Yeah, come on, let's go." John said following Dizzy. John and Dizzy got on the bus and Zack soon joined them. After they sat down, the bus honked its horn. "Beep, Beep." Zack said imitating the horn. John and Dizzy laughed. The bus then began to move. "We're moving!" Dizzy said.

_**John: I have a baby sister.**_

"Wow." Dizzy said.

_**Zack: John has a baby sister.**_

"He does?" Dizzy asked.

_**John: I have a baby sister.**_

_**Zack: I wonder who she is.**_

"Me, too." Dizzy said. So with their new friend, John and Zack began their search for the Champ Clues and John's baby sister.

**All superstars mentioned in this story belong to WWE and not me. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Urbandale

The bus stops at a place called 'Urbandale.' "This must be the first stop, Urbandale." Zack said. "Hey, let's go look for a Champ Clue." John said as all three of them got off the bus. They were amazed at all the different places. "Wow, look at all the places." John said. "Nice places." Dizzy said. "Yeah." John said. Then the trio spots a young woman. "Hey, John, I wonder if that fan is your baby sister." Zack said. "Let's go see." John said as they began to approach her.

"Hi, welcome, friends, to Urbandale. My name is Ursula." The woman said introducing herself. "Oh, hi, I'm John. I'm looking for my baby sister. Um, are you my sister?" John asked her. "I could be. Oh, but you'll need the Champ Clues to find out, and what better place to look than right here in Urbandale!" Ursula said. "Cool." Zack said. Then a gold WWE symbol appears on some balloons. "You see something? Is it a Champ Clue? It is! Where is it?" Zack asked. They looked behind them and saw it. "Oh, oh, it's over there." Dizzy said.

The balloons begin to float away. "Oh, no. It's getting away." John said. "Don't worry. I'll get it." Zack said. He then went over to the balloons and grabbed them. "Gotcha. Whoa!" Zack said as the balloons carried him away. "Now the Champ Clue and Zack are getting away." Dizzy said. "Whoa." John said. "I know how to catch them." Ursula said as she whistled and a taxi appeared. "Let's take a taxi." She said. "Come on. This way, Dizzy." John said as they all got in. "Scooch on in. Buckle up, you two." Ursula said.

John and Dizzy buckled up as they saw Zack getting carried away. "There's Zack and the clue." Dizzy said. "Yeah. How do we make the taxicab move?" John asked. "Oh, just follow the WrestleMania timeline." Ursula said. "Um, I know a bit about WrestleMania." Dizzy said. "Dizzy can help us, right? Yeah, you can help us, Dizzy." John said. "Okay." Dizzy said. "Follow the timeline with us, okay?" John said. "Okay, thank you." "Alright, let's go." John said.

The taxi went through WrestleManias 1 through VIII but there was a roadblock at WrestleMania IX. It had a question on it. It said, 'Yokozuna defeated Bret Hart for the WWE Championship at this WrestleMania, but who defeated _him_ for the championship shortly afterward?' Dizzy thought about it for a bit. "It was Hulk Hogan who did it." She said. Then the roadblock went up. "That's right, Dizzy." They kept going through WrestleManias X through X-Seven, but there was a roadblock at WrestleMania X8.

"Oh, there's another roadblock." Ursula said. The question on this roadblock said, 'What two WWE greats competed in the 'Icon vs. Icon' match at this WrestleMania?' Dizzy knew the answer right away. "It was Hulk Hogan vs. The Rock. I believe The Rock won that match." She said. As soon as she said it, the roadblock went up. "Ooh, it worked." Dizzy said. They saw Zack. "There's Zack and the Champ Clue. We're almost there." Ursula said.

They kept going through Wrestlemanias XIX through XXVI, and there was a roadblock at WrestleMania XXVII. "Uh-oh, the most recent WrestleManias has a roadblock." John said. The question on this roadblock said. 'What WWE Superstar was chosen to host this WrestleMania?' "The Rock hosted that WrestleMania." Dizzy said. The roadblock then went up. After they went through WrestleMania XXVIII, they stopped at a taxi sign. "That's right." John said as they got out of the taxi.

"Now I've seen every WrestleMania. Won't you do it again with me? I hope you do, 'cause I'd like to see them with you." Dizzy said. "Way to go, Dizzy. You went through the whole WrestleMania timeline." John said. "I did. I really did. I did it. I did it. "Cause I know WrestleMania!" Dizzy said as she sat on a bench. All of a sudden, there was a flash and Dizzy is now wearing jorts. "What happened to me? I got gear? I did? I did. I got my first gear. Jean shorts. But I don't know how I did it." Dizzy said.

John and Ursula went over to where Dizzy was sitting. "Oh, I think I know how. You got gear because you know WrestleMania." John said. "Congratulations!" Ursula said.

_**Dizzy: I've got gear, **_

_**And it's all over me.**_

_**I've got gear.**_

_**Come on and see.**_

_**With help from you,**_

_**I said what I knew,**_

_**And got gear.**_

"Wow." John said. "Whoa!" Zack said as he was coming down. "There's Zack and our clue." John said. Dizzy, John and Ursula went over and made sure he landed safely. They cheered when he was on the ground. "Thanks for rescuing me. These Champ Clues are hard to catch. Hey, Dizzy, nice jorts." Zack said. "Yeah, we went through the whole WrestleMania timeline to rescue you. Thanks to you." Dizzy said.

"Hey, let's see what our first Champ Clue is. It's on the letters F-A-N." John said looking at the balloons that Zack was holding. "F-a-n, f-an, fan." Ursula said. "So, our first Champ Clue is the word-" John said. "Fan!" said Dizzy. Zack then gave the balloons to Ursula and they carried her away. "See you later!" Ursula said. "Bye, Ursula!" Dizzy said. "Bye." John said. "You know what we need now, my special woo-woo-woo...brotebook." Zack said. "Yeah." John and Dizzy said in unison.

Zack then began to draw in his brotebook. "To draw 'fan,' Let's draw three lines for the 'f,' a circle with a little curve for the 'a,' and a line and a curve for the 'n.' 'fan.'" Zack said. "Hmm, so, who you think my sister could be with the clue, 'fan?' Oh, yeah, maybe, but we still need more clues." John said. "Just two more clues. Then we can go to the Wells Fargo Arena to figure it out." Zack said. "Yeah." John said.

Then John and Zack hear the bus horn. "Oh!" John said. "It's the bus!" Dizzy said. "Let's go." John said as all of them got on. When they were seated, the bus horn honked again. "Beep, Beep." Zack said. "Beep, Beep." John and Dizzy said at the same time. Then the bus started leaving.

_**Zack: John has a baby sister.**_

_**John: I have a baby sister.**_

_**Zack: John has a baby sister.**_

_**John: I wonder who she is.**_

"This is exciting!" Dizzy said. The bus then headed towards the next destination. John was one step closer to finding out who his baby sister is.

**All superstars mentioned belong to WWE and not me. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Clive

The bus stops in another city called 'Clive.' "Our next stop, Clive." Zack said. "Ooh, Clive." said Dizzy. "I wonder if this is where our next Champ Clue is. Come on." John said as he got off the bus. Zack and Dizzy followed him. "Wow, it's so colorful." Zack said as they were looking around. Then we see a woman pop out from behind a wall. "Huh? Do you see a fan? Where? Where do you see a fan?" John asked. They soon spotted her. "Oh, yeah. There's a fan. Right there. Thanks." John said. Then they approached the woman.

"Oh, hello there, I'm Claire." The woman said. "Hi. My name is John. This is Dizzy and Zack." John said introducing himself and his friends. "We're trying to find John's baby sister. Are you John's sister?" Zack asked Claire. "Oh, uh, I could be. But, uh, to find out. You'll need the Champ Clues. And I know just where to find one. This way." Claire said taking off. "Oh, she knows where our clue is." Dizzy said. "Follow that fan." Zack said. "Yeah." Dizzy said as they followed her.

"Here we are." Claire said leading them to a broken ski lift. "What is it, John?" Dizzy asked. "It's a ski lift." John said. Then they see a gold WWE symbol at the end of the ski lift. Ooh, and look, it goes to our next clue. But this ski lift looks broken." Zack said. "Uh-oh. Some of the seats are gone. That happens sometimes." Claire said. "We'll just have to fix it." John said. "Oh, I shall try to fix it." Dizzy said. "Yeah, go for it, Dizzy." Zack said. Dizzy went towards the ski lift, but she soon stopped.

"Um, but I don't know how to fix a ski lift." Dizzy said. "That's okay, Dizzy. We'll help you. Will you help Dizzy fix the ski lift? Great!" John said. "To get the seats we need for the ski lift, we need to answer questions about Survivor Series." Claire said. "Oh, yeah. Survivor Series." Zack said. "Yeah, so first, we need to know which Survivor Series had the first WWE Championship match." Claire said. "Let's help Dizzy remember Survivor Series. Do you remember what year that was?" John asked.

"Oh, 1991. Hulk Hogan and the Undertaker." Dizzy said. Then a seat for the ski lift appeared. "I have an idea." Zack said. He grabbed a wrench and put the seat on the ski lift. "Hey, look at that. You're fixing the ski lift." Claire said. "What's the next question?" Zack asked. "Oh, now we need to know which Survivor Series featured the infamous 'Montreal Screwjob.'" Claire said. "Um, do you know which year that happened?" Dizzy asked. "1997? Yeah, Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels." Dizzy said. The seat appeared and Zack put it on the ski lift.

"All we need to know now is which Survivor Series had the first Ambulance match." Claire said. Dizzy knew it right away. "It was 2003." She said. A seat appeared, but it was in two pieces. "Uh, what do we do, John? This seat is broken." Dizzy said. "Hey, maybe we can put the pieces together." John said. "That's a great idea. But, how do we do that?" Zack asked. "The attachments are right here." Zack said noticing. "Let's help Zack put the seat together." John said. "Just twist your arm like this." Zack said.

Zack used the wrench to twist the pieces together while the others pretended to twist. "It's working. Keep twisting." Dizzy said. "We did it. We fixed the seat." Zack said. "Yeah, that match featured Kane and Shane McMahon." Dizzy said. Then Zack put the last seat on the ski lift. "Well, I am tickled pink. The ski lift is fixed!" Claire said. The others cheered. "Great job, Dizzy. You fixed the ski lift." John said. "Yeah, I helped fix the ski lift. I helped fix the ski lift. I helped fix the ski lift. 'Cause I know Survivor Series!" Dizzy said as she sat on a rock.

Then there was a flash and Dizzy is now wearing a new pair of sneakers. "What happened? Did I get more gear? I did? I did. I did. I got new sneakers!" Dizzy said. John and Zack went over to Dizzy and saw her new sneakers. "Wow, Dizzy, look at you." Zack said. "Wow, I think you got that gear from knowing Survivor Series." John said. "I did! I did!" Dizzy said.

_**Dizzy: I've got gear,**_

_**And it's all over me.**_

_**I've got gear.**_

_**Come on and see.**_

_**With help from you,**_

_**I said what I knew,**_

_**And got gear.**_

"Wow, way to go, Dizzy." said Zack. "Thanks, and thank you for helping me remember Survivor Series." Dizzy said getting up from the rock. "John, Zack, Dizzy, come this way. Ready for the best part about this ski lift?" Claire asked. "Yeah." Dizzy said. "You can ride it all the way over to Ankeny!" Claire said. Then she got on one of the seats and she rode it, wooing along the way. "Wow. We can ride the ski lift to our next Champ Clue." Zack said. He then got on a seat. "Woo Woo Woo!" Zack said as his seat took off.

"Wow." John said. Then he noticed that Dizzy was just staring at the ski lift. "Um, Dizzy, what's wrong? Aren't you gonna ride the ski lift?" John asked her. "I'm scared to go by myself." Dizzy said quietly. "Oh, well, it's okay to be scared. Hey, do you want to ride with me?" John asked her. "That would be nice." Dizzy said. "Yeah, come on." John said. Then John got on the seat and put Dizzy on his lap. "We'll go on the count of three. Count with me. Ready? 1, 2, 3!" John said.

Then their seat took off. Along with Zack they were wooing 'cause they were having fun riding the ski lift. They reached the end and got off. "Can we do that again?" Dizzy asked as John laughed. Then they heard a fanfare, so they went to figure out what it was.

**All superstars mentioned belong to WWE and not me. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Ankeny

After they rode the ski lift, John, Zack and Dizzy see a castle with a sign that says 'Ankeny.' "Oh, what's that?" Dizzy asked. "Oh, it's a castle." John said. "We're in Ankeny." Zack said. Then we see a boy fan with long hair pop out from behind a bush. "Do you see a fan? Where?" Zack asked. Then they looked behind them. "Oh, yeah, you found a fan." Zack said. "Oh, John, John, John, maybe that's your baby sister." Dizzy said. "Yeah, let's go ask." John said as they approached the fan.

"One rose, ooh, two roses." said the fan as John approached him. "Excuse me, my name is John. Are you my baby sister?" John asked. "Oh, I don't believe so. My name is Prince Anthony." The fan said. "A prince?" Zack asked. "A prince! Wow! I just can't believe it's a real prince!" Dizzy said as she made a quick bow to him. "Welcome to Ankeny!" Anthony said. Then we see Zack is now wearing a knight costume. "Knight Zack at your service, young prince." He said as he bowed to him.

"Oh, charmed. Are you here to visit my castle?" Anthony asked. The trio looked at the castle. "Nice." Zack said. Then they notice a gold WWE symbol in the top room of the castle. "Young prince, young prince, our Champ Clue is in your castle, up in the tower." Zack said. "Indeed. And to get inside, you must know the Rumble numbers." Anthony said. "The Rumble numbers?" John asked as a sign appeared above the drawbridge. It said, 'The number of women to compete in the Royal Rumble.'

"Hark! I think I see it's about the Royal Rumble." Zack said. "Oh, I know a bit about the Royal Rumble." Dizzy said. "It's okay, Dizzy. You can help. Can you tell Dizzy the correct number?" John asked. "It's 3? Oh, thank you." Dizzy said. "Yeah." John said. "That means you must clap three times to lower the drawbridge and get inside." Anthony said. "Knight Zack shall do that, and you'll help, right? Okay, good. Let's clap three times. 1, 2, 3." Zack said as they clapped and the drawbridge lowered. "It worked." Dizzy said.

"Wow." John said. The four of them then proceeded to enter the castle. "To the castle!" Zack said. "Okay!" Dizzy said. They got inside and saw a door. Zack tried to open it, but the door was stuck. "Methinks...it's locked." Zack said. "Oh." John said as a sign appeared above the door. This one said, 'The number of competitors Kane eliminated in the 2001 Royal Rumble.' "It's another Rumble number. Hmm, can you tell me the right number? 11?" John asked. "Oh, eleven seems like a lot." Dizzy said. "It most certainly is a lot." Anthony said.

"But Knight Zack can clap it. You'll help me count to eleven, right? Okay. Ready? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11!" Zack said as they clapped and the door opened. "Yeah!" John said as he and Dizzy laughed. "Well done. You're almost to the tower." Anthony said. "Yeah!" John and Dizzy said in unison as they went through the door. They climbed some stairs and reached the tower, where there was another door. "The clue must be on the other side of this door." John said.

Then a sign appeared above the door. It said, 'The number of times "Stone Cold" Steve Austin won the Royal Rumble, plus the number of Royal Rumble winners that entered at #27.' "And there's our Rumble number. 'The number of times "Stone Cold" Steve Austin won the Royal Rumble, plus the number of Royal Rumble winners that entered at #27?'" Zack asked reading the sign. "Yep, to open the door, you must figure out what those numbers make together." Anthony said. Dizzy thought about it. "May I try, Knight Zack?" She asked.

"Sure, Dizzy, I mean, of course you may." Zack said. "Thank you, sir. I know those numbers. Let's count the three Stone Cold victories and the four #27 winners. Ready? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Three and four makes seven!" Dizzy said. "Yeah!" John said. "Way to go, Dizzy, you're right, you're right!" Anthony said. "Now let's do seven claps. Ready? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7!" Dizzy said as they clapped and the door opened. "It worked! It worked!" Dizzy said. "Yay! Dizzy, you did it. You opened the door!" John said.

"I helped open the door! I helped open the door! I helped open the door! 'Cause I know the Royal Rumble!" Dizzy said as she sat on a stool. Then there was a flash, and we now see that Dizzy is wearing wristbands. "What kind of gear did I get? Wristbands? I got wristbands? I did! I got wristbands!" Dizzy said.

_**Dizzy: I've got gear, **_

_**And it's all over me.**_

_**I've got gear.**_

_**Come on and see.**_

_**With help from you,**_

_**I said what I knew,**_

_**And got gear.**_

"Hooray for Dizzy!" Zack said. "Way to go, Dizzy." John said. "Yeah, she knows the Rumble." Zack said. Then the gold WWE symbol appears behind Dizzy. "What? You see our Champ Clue? Where?" John asked. Dizzy looks behind her and she spots it. "Oh, there it is, and there it goes!" John said as the symbol took off. They go after it and see that it goes through the door. "It went through the door!" Anthony said. "Charge!" Zack said as they went after it. They go through the door and Zack thinks of a plan.

"Halt, my broskis, methinks we should widen our search." Zack said. "Okay." Dizzy said. "Okay." Anthony said as they all split up. "Now where did that clue go?" Zack said as the symbol went to Zack's left. "That way? Right!" Zack said as he went left. Then the symbol appears again and goes under a rug. "It's where? Oh, here." Zack said as he looked, but didn't see it. "Hmm, now where is it?" Zack asked as the symbol revealed itself on top of a strawberry.

"Oh, yeah. Aha! My broskis, my broskis, we found the second Champ Clue!" Zack said as John, Dizzy and Anthony came toward his voice. "You found our second Champ Clue and it's on this strawberry." John said. "You know what we need now, my special Woo Woo Woo...brotebook." Zack said as he got out his brotebook. "Let's draw a curvy triangle shape for the body, some zigzags on top for the leaves, and several dots for the seeds. And there, a strawberry." Zack said.

"So, who you think my sister could be with the clues, 'fan,' and a strawberry? Hmm, maybe." John said. "But-but we can't know for sure 'til we find the last clue, right?" Dizzy asked. "Right. We need to find one more Champ Clue, and then we can go to the Wells Fargo Arena." Zack said. Zack then went to the balcony of the castle and saw the Wells Fargo Arena in the distance.

_**Zack: Wells Fargo Arena.**_

_**Wells Fargo Arena.**_

Then we hear the bus horn honk. John appears behind Zack. "Psst, Zack, bus is here. Let's go." John said. "Oh, uh, okay." Zack said as they exited the castle. Zack took his costume off and they headed for the bus. "Let's go." Zack said. They all got on the bus. "One more Champ Clue to find." Zack said as they heard the bus horn again. "Beep Beep." All three said as the bus started going towards its next destination.

_**John & Zack: John has a baby sister.**_

"Oh, yeah." Dizzy said.

_**John has a baby sister.**_

"It's true." Dizzy said.

_**John has a baby sister.**_

_**I wonder who she is.**_

"I wish I knew!" Dizzy said. Now John is only one clue away from figuring out who his baby sister is.

**All superstars mentioned belong to WWE and not me. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Grimes

The bus made a stop at a place with a sign that says 'Grimes.' "What does that sign say?" Dizzy asked. "It says, 'Grimes.' Grimes?" Zack said. "Hey, John. Maybe your baby sister is here." Dizzy said. "Yeah. Let's go check it out." John said as they got off the bus. Then they ran into a fan. "Oh, hello, all, Grace's the name." She said. "Oh, hi, Grace. I'm John, and I'm trying to find my baby sister." John said. "Are you John's sister?" Zack asked. "I can't say. You'll need the Champ Clues to find that out." Grace said.

"Ooh, ooh, do you know where we can find one?" Dizzy asked. "Of course I do. This way." Grace said as the trio followed her. We see a gold WWE symbol on an island in the distance. "A Champ Clue? You see a Champ Clue? Where?" John asked. They looked behind them. "Oh, oh, there it is. I see it." Dizzy said. "But, it's on the other side of the water." Zack said. "Oh, hey, I can help you get there with a sailboat. A sailboat will take you across the water right to your clue." Grace said as she held up a blueprint of a sailboat.

"Cool, but how do we make a sailboat?" Zack asked. "Oh, well, out of parts, of course, and to get them, we need to answer questions about SummerSlam." Grace said. "Oh, will you help us find parts to make a sailboat? Great." John said. "Um, John. Can I help find parts for the sailboat? I know a little about SummerSlam." Dizzy said. "Yeah, of course you can help, Dizzy." John said. "Oh, boy." Dizzy said. "And then we can sail to our last Champ Clue." Zack said.

"Yeah, to make a sailboat, we need a boat, a mast, and then a sail." Grace said. "Hmm, let's start with the boat." John said. "Boat." Dizzy said. They looked at boats and they saw a sign with a question that said, 'Which SummerSlam featured 'A Match Made in Heaven and A Match Made in Hell?' "Do you know when 'A Match Made in Heaven and A Match Made in Hell' was? Oh, yeah, 1991." Dizzy said as a boat came out and John and Zack carried it to the lake. "Excellent. Now we need a mast." Grace said.

They looked for a good mast and they saw a sign with a question that said, 'During which SummerSlam did Owen Hart legitimately break "Stone Cold" Steve Austin's neck with a botched piledriver?' "Um, do you know when Owen Hart broke 'Stone Cold's' neck? When? Oh, 1997." Dizzy said. Then a mast came out and Zack attached it to the boat. "All right. Things are looking up." Grace said. Now they needed to find a sail. "So, all we need is a sheet for the sail." John said.

When they looked at sails, there was a sign with a question that said, 'Which SummerSlam did Randy Orton become the youngest World Champion in WWE history?' "Do you know when Randy became the youngest World Champion? 2004?" Dizzy asked. Then a sheet came out, but it wasn't shaped like a triangle. "Uh-oh. That sheet's not a triangle, it's a square." Zack said. "A square- Hey, I have an idea. Maybe that square sheet can turn into a triangle." Dizzy said. Then she went over and picked up the sheet.

"Do you think this square sheet can turn into a triangle? Hmm, let's see." Then Dizzy folded the sheet in half. "Is this a triangle? It is a triangle? We did it! Thank you." Dizzy said as she took the sail and tied it to the mast. "The sailboat is ready!" Grace said as the others cheered. "Yay, Dizzy!" Zack said. "You did it, Dizzy! You found all the parts for our sailboat." John said. "I helped make a sailboat. 'Cause I know all about SummerSlam!" Dizzy said as she sat on a rock. Then there was a flash, and Dizzy was now wearing a cap.

"What kind of gear did I get now? A cap? I did? Yeah, I got a cap for knowing SummerSlam!" Dizzy said.

_**Dizzy: I've got gear, yeah!**_

_**And it's all over me.**_

_**I've got gear, ha!**_

_**Come on and see.**_

_**With help from you, **_

_**I said what I knew,**_

_**And got gear,**_

_**And I love it.**_

"Dizzy, you got a cap." Zack said. "Wow, look how much you know, Dizzy." John said. "Yeah, I do know a lot. Thanks for helping me." Dizzy said. Then the trio noticed the gold WWE symbol. "Look, it's our last Champ Clue." John said. "Our last Champ Clue? Ahoy, Captain Zack will sail you right to it." Zack said wearing a lifejacket and a captain's cap. John and Dizzy laughed. "Aye, aye, Captain." They both said. Then they got in the boat.

"Now we just need our-" John said ducking underneath the boat. He then took Dizzy with him. "Lifejackets!" John and Dizzy said as they were wearing lifejackets, then Zack got in the boat with them. "Good luck, friends. _Bon Voyage!" _Grace said. "Bye, Grace." Zack said. "Thank you." Dizzy said. "Bye." Grace said. Then their sailboat took off. "Ahoy! We're getting closer to the clue!" John said. Zack then got out his telescope. "By my calculations, our Champ Clue should be straight ahead. Ahoy, there it is!" Zack said.

"Let's help the sailboat go faster so we can get to our last clue. Blow on the sail like this." John said as he started blowing. Then John and Dizzy blew on the sail, making the sailboat go faster. "It's working. We're going faster!" Dizzy said. "Keep blowing!" John said. They continued to blow until they reached the island. "Yay!" John said. "Land Ho!" Zack said. "We made it." Dizzy said. Then when the sailboat reached the shore, the three of them got off and took off their lifejackets.

"Okay, everyone, be on the lookout for our last Champ Clue." Zack said. "Right, Zack." Dizzy said. "Yep." John said. Then the symbol appears behind them. "You see a clue? Where?" Zack asked. They looked behind them and the symbol went to their left. "It went that way." Dizzy said pointing left. "To the clue!" John said as they went after it. The symbol hid underneath one of three coconut shells. John and Zack kept going, but Dizzy noticed it.

"The clue is under that coconut." Dizzy said. But before she could get it, the shells shuffled. "Hey! Wait! Where's the clue now?" Dizzy asked. It was underneath the shell on Dizzy's left. "Yeah, there it is. We better watch it carefully." But then the shells shuffled again. "Uh-oh. Huh?" Dizzy asked as she lifted the shell on her right. "There it is." Dizzy said. Before she could get it, the shells shuffled once more. "Where's the clue now? Do you think it's under that shell?" Dizzy asked pointing to the shell on her left. "You do?" She asked.

She lifted it and saw the symbol. "We found it. We found it! We found the last Champ Clue!" Dizzy said as the symbol covered an image of a computer. John and Zack went over to her. "Hey, Dizzy, you did it! You found our last Champ Clue!" John said. "Way to go, Dizzy. How'd you do that so fast?" Zack asked. "I had a little help." Dizzy said. "Oh, so our last Champ Clue is on this computer." John said. "You know what we need now, my special Woo Woo Woo..." Zack said. "Brotebook!" Dizzy said. "Brotebook, right." Zack said.

"For a computer, we have a large rectangle for the screen, and several little squares for the keyboard, and there, a computer. Our third Champ Clue. That means we're ready to go to the-" Zack said. "Wells Fargo Arena!" All three said at once. "Come on. Let's go figure out who my baby sister is." John said. "Yeah!" John and Dizzy both said. Then they got on the bus. "Beep-beep!" All three said in unison. Then the bus started taking off on the long trip to the Wells Fargo Arena, then John can figure out who his baby sister is.

**All superstars mentioned belong to WWE and not me. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Figuring It Out

The bus made its way all through Des Moines to downtown where the Wells Fargo Arena was. John, Zack, and Dizzy were chanting 'Wells Fargo Arena' the whole way. Then the bus finally stopped right across from the Wells Fargo Arena. "There it is." All three said in awe. They got off the bus, and went inside. "Wow, the Wells Fargo Arena." Zack said. All the WWE fans of Des Moines were waiting for them, happy that they have arrived. "Wow, John. I wonder which one of these fans is really your baby sister." Zack said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." John said. He and Zack nodded at each other. They made their way to the ring of the arena and they sat down in the center of it. "Okay, now that were in the ring of the Wells Fargo Arena. Let's think." Zack said getting out his brotebook. "So, who could John's baby sister be with the clues, 'fan,' a strawberry, and a computer?" Zack asked. "Well, the first clue is 'fan.' That must mean my baby sister is a fan!" John said. "Yeah, ooh, and maybe she has a strawberry on her kind of like..." Zack said.

"A birthmark!" John said. "Yeah. Hmm, but what about this third clue, the computer?" Zack asked. "Hmm, well, maybe the fan can remember things really well, like a computer! But which fan is that? Dizzy? Oh, yeah. It does sound like Dizzy. Wait a minute! Is-Is Dizzy the answer to Champ Clues?" John asked shockingly. "Yeah! Because Dizzy is a fan, with a birthmark that looks like a strawberry, and she remembers things like a computer! We just figured out Champ Clues!" Zack said.

_**Zack: We sat on down,**_

_**John: Figured it out.**_

_**Both: What Champ Clues**_

_**Were all about.**_

_**Zack: Wow.**_

_**John: You know what?**_

_**Both: We're really smart.**_

When they finished singing. We see Dizzy leaning over the barricade. "Did-Did you figure it out yet, John? Did you figure out who your baby sister is?" She asked. "Yes, Dizzy. We did. Come on in here." Zack said inviting her in. "Okay." Dizzy said. She climbed over the barricade and sat next to John in the middle of the ring. "Unh, ooh, nice." Dizzy said. "So, Dizzy, we did it. We found out who my baby sister is." John said. "Who-Who, John? Who's your baby sister?" Dizzy asked.

"Should we tell Dizzy who it is? My baby sister is...YOU, Dizzy!" John said. "Me? I'm your baby sister?" Dizzy asked shockingly. Then there was a flash and we now see Dizzy is wearing a t-shirt, the same one that John is wearing. "Look, I have a t-shirt now, just like John's." Dizzy said. "Wow." John said as he and Dizzy looked at their matching shirts. "I _am _John's baby sister!" Dizzy said as she and John rubbed their heads together. "HOORAY!" Zack and the other fans said. Then Dizzy got up and started to dance and sing.

_**Dizzy: I've got gear,**_

_**And it's all over me.**_

_**I've got gear.**_

_**Come on and see.**_

_**John: I never dreamed**_

_**How much you **_

_**Could mean to me.**_

_**We're so happy that**_

_**You're a part of**_

_**John & Zack: Our family.**_

_**Dizzy: I've got gear **_

_**All over me.**_

_**John: I found my sister.**_

_**Dizzy: I've got gear.**_

_**Come on and see.**_

_**John: My baby sister.**_

_**Dizzy: I've got gear,**_

_**And a brother, too.**_

_**Zack: You found your sister.**_

_**Dizzy: I've got gear.**_

_**I love you, John!**_

_**John: I love my sister.**_

_**John & Dizzy: With help from you,**_

_**I said what I knew,**_

_**And found you!**_

John and Dizzy embraced each other as fans continued to cheer. John and Zack started to exit the arena. "Come with us, Dizzy." John said as she followed them. They found a map of New York City, where they could get back to the party. "There's the way home to the family party." Zack said. "So, Dizzy, are you ready to come back home with us?" John asked. "Yeah, I'm going home." Dizzy said. "Okay, get ready." John said as he put his arms on Dizzy. "Alright, _**John skidoo, we can too." **_As the three warped into the map, heading home.

**All superstars mentioned belong to WWE and not me. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Bringing Her Home

John, Zack & Dizzy finally made it back to the Garden. "Come on." John said. They got to the table where the other WWE superstars were waiting. Zack sat down at his seat while John & Dizzy stood at the other end. "They're here! They're here!" Sheamus said as everyone else were happy that they made it back. "Look, Dizzy. These are all the WWE superstars and their families." John said. "Yeah, it's a family party." Zack said. "Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my baby sister, Dizzy!" John said introducing the newest member of his family. As John took his seat at the edge of the table, Everyone gave Dizzy a warm welcome. "Hello, Dizzy." Randy said. "Ooh, I like-a your gear." Santino said. "And now that Dizzy is here, let the family party begin!" Zack said as everyone cheered. "Here, Dizzy, this seat is for you." John said pointing to the chair next to him. "Right next to you?" Dizzy asked. "Uh-huh." John said. Then Dizzy joined her big brother at the edge of the table.

"This is a family party, and you and I...are family." John said cuddling his little sister. "Yeah." Dizzy said. Everyone cheered that John found his sister. Then Dizzy got up from the table and started to dance and sing. Soon, everyone else was dancing with her.

_**Dizzy: I've got gear**_

_**All over me.**_

_**John: I found my sister.**_

_**Dizzy: I've got gear.**_

_**Come on and see.**_

_**John: My baby sister.**_

_**Dizzy: I've got gear, **_

_**And a brother, too.**_

_**Zack: You found your sister.**_

_**Dizzy: I've got gear.**_

_**I love you, John!**_

_**John: I love my sister.**_

As everyone else continued to dance. John and Dizzy went over to where the WWE Universe was watching. "Thanks for helping me find my baby sister." John said. "Yeah, thank you." Dizzy said. "Thanks." John said. Then they started dancing again. Everyone enjoyed the family party. But John was the happiest 'cause he finally found his baby sister.

_**THE END!**_

**All superstars mentioned belong to WWE and not me. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
